Verdadera Alquimia
by Luffy15
Summary: El joven Harry Potter se encuentra con una inusual creatura llamada Flint que dice ser un Djiin de venus, y proclama a Harry como un adepto.


**Verdadera Alquimia**

**A/N:** Tengo que decir, antes de comenzar esto, que no tengo la menor idea de donde salio esta idea. Un día estaba jugando el primer juego de Golden Sun, estaba peleando contra el último jefe, ya saben el dragón grande de dos cabezas que es la fusión de los dos malos principales, y por alguna razón me entraron ganas de ver la cuarta película de Harry Potter. De alguna manera acabe pensando en como un dragón con solo una cabeza no seria problema para Isaac (mi personaje favorito de todo Golden Sun), y luego se me ocurrió el crossover. Estoy seguro que muchos de los fans (del juego y los libros) me querrán asesinar de lo que hasta yo reconozco es una blasfemia, pero si no lo escribo se que me volveré loco (llevo 3 meses resistiendo la idea). Así que sin más que decir comenzare con la historia que probablemente me conseguirá muchos enemigos (gracias al Internet por su anonimato). Les advierto que como solo he leído el libro 3 y 4 de Harry Potter improvisare en todo lo que no se para llenar los blancos, así que puede ser considerado UA y los personajes pueden estar tan cambiados que pueden ser considerados OC.

**Desclaimer:** No me pertenecen ninguno de los dos conceptos utilizados para esta historia, sin embargo ya movilice mis tropas para conquistar el mundo…Mwhahahaha…

Capitulo 1:

"El Comienzo"

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

/Televisión, cartas, etc./

Era una noche oscura y fría de octubre en la pequeña comunidad de Surrey, lámparas iluminaban las calles y todo se encontraba en silencio. Solo una persona se encontraba en las calles, el era una persona anciana, vestido en túnicas ridículas color morado, con una larga barba, blanca por los años, y un sobrero puntiagudo sobre su cabeza. Se encuentra esperando, observando, sin hacer ningún movimiento, calmadamente voltea hacia la lámpara más cercana y, sacando una especie de encendedor de su bolsillo, apaga la luz de esa lámpara. Una por una, todas las lámparas de la calle son apagadas de la misma manera que la primera. Lentamente la figura comienza a caminar hacia una de las casas, donde un gato se encuentra sentado frente a la entrada.

-Buenas noches, Profesora McGonagall- hablo el viejo, aparentemente, a nadie. Mientras tanto el gato de la entrada, continua observándolo, examinándolo, y como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión, dio un salto rápidamente transformándose en una mujer mayor, alrededor de los 50 años de edad, vestida con el mismo tipo de túnicas que la otra persona de color negro y un sombrero parecido al de la otra persona.

-Hola Albus- respondió la mujer, McGonagall, en tono bajo. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, ninguna palabra mas fue intercambiada, mientras ambos miraban los alrededores de la pequeña casa frente a la que estaban. Un ruido motorizado llamo su atención y ambos comenzaron a buscar la causa del ruido, unos segundos mas tarde, fue la persona llamada Albus, quien, al voltear hacia el cielo, noto una figura que se acercaba rápidamente.

Poco después la figura llego al lugar donde las otras dos personas se encontraban. El objeto era una motocicleta, totalmente negra, sobre ella venia montado un hombre gigantesco, de unos 2 metros de alto, muy ancho, de cabello café oscuro y barba larga, pero no tanto como la de Albus.

-Buenas noches profesores- dijo el hombre mientras desmontaba la motocicleta, al mismo tiempo rebelando que en sus brazos estaba cargando un bulto. Las otras dos personas inmediatamente se concentraron en el bulto por un momento antes de regresar su atención hacia la persona que lo cargaba.

-Buenas noches Hagrid, ¿Tuvieron un viaje placentero?- pregunto Albus con un tono de voz amable y calido y un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

-Si, no hubo ningún problema, durmió durante todo el camino- contesto Hagrid indicando al bulto en sus brazos, moviendo un poco la cobija que lo cubría para revelar aun pequeño infante de cabello negro con una cicatriz en la frente con la forma de un rayo.

Acercándose a la enorme figura de Garrid, Albus tomo al pequeño infante en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa, frente a la que estaban conversando.

-¿De verdad crees que sea buena idea dejarlos con esos muggles?- pregunto McGonagall, con algo de preocupación en su voz –Los observe todo el día, y son la peor clase de muggles que he visto- continuo diciendo la mujer en un intento de convencer al otro hombre –¡El será famoso en nuestro mundo, no habrá nadie que no conozca su historia!- termino McGonagall un poco mas animada.

-Es por eso que debe vivir aquí- respondió Albus calmadamente –Es mejor si crece alejado de todo eso- explico al ver que sus compañeros no entendían. Regresando la vista al pequeño infante, Albus camino la pequeña distancia faltante para llegar a la entrada de la casa marcada como la no. 4 –Ten una buena infancia… Harry Potter- dijo Albus mientras ponía al pequeño infante el pie de la puerta y colocaba una carta sobre el niño.

Cuatro años después, Camino Privent no. 4

Vida para el pequeño Harry no era muy buena.

No era que sus parientes fueran malos con el, por que si lo eran, mucho, pero Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a la negligencia de su tía y a los gritos, regaños y castigos de su tío. No era tampoco el hecho de que tuviera que hacer muchas de las tareas del hogar mientras que su primo podía pasarse todo el día viendo la televisión o jugando con sus amigos. No, su vida no era buena por que su tío lo forzó a salir a jugar afuera, con su primo.

Su primo cuyo deporte favorito era la casería. Y la presa era el. Dudley, su primo, desde muy temprana edad aprendió que podía hacerle lo que quisiera a su primo y no habría ninguna repercusión de parte de nadie. Por lo que el y sus amigos, a quienes les gustaba aterrorizar a los demás niños en el parque, tomaron la oportunidad de atacar a alguien sin ninguna preocupación con mucha alegría.

El problema para Harry, en este momento estaba corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas lo pudieran llevar mientras que huía de la banda de Dudley. El sabía que era inútil, aunque el era mas rápido que los demás niños, ellos eran más, solo era cuestión de acorralarlo y seria fin del juego para Harry.

Mientras corría, Harry, desesperadamente buscaba una forma de escapar, y viendo un callejón decidió dirigirse hacia el con la esperanza de encontrar un escondite. Para su mala suerte al final del callejón solo había una cerca, alta y lisa, lo que dejaba fuera la opción de escalarla.

Los pasos de las personas que lo seguían se empezaban a escuchar cada vez mas cerca, mientras que Harry se escondía en una esquina con los ojos cerrados y un solo pensamiento cruzando por su mente.

-_Desearía estar en otro lugar-_ era lo único en lo que el pequeño Harry podía pensar. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca acompañados de los gritos de victoria de su primo, quien sabía que la cacería había terminado.

Repentinamente todo cayó en silencio. Lentamente, todavía algo temeroso, Harry abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor. Lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido. Ya no se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, en lugar de eso se encontraba en un cuarto amplio y, por el aspecto, muy antiguo. El cuarto en si estaba construido de bloques de piedra cúbicos, perfectamente acomodados formando las paredes, cuatro pilares blancos detenían las esquinas del cuarto. En el centro de la habitación en el suelo se encontraba dibujada una imagen del sol, y sobre la imagen una piedra roja que brillaba con la intensidad del fuego.

Lentamente, Harry se levanto de su lugar en una de las esquinas y se acerco a la pequeña piedra en el centro del cuarto. Y como hipnotizado por el brillo de la piedra, la levanto. Todo entro en caos. El brillo de la piedra se intensifico tanto que Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos, ruidos fuertes se escuchaban en todas las direcciones alrededor de él y el suelo comenzó a temblar. En unos momentos, que parecieron horas para Harry, todo se calmo de nuevo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se pregunto Harry mientras se recuperaba de la desorientación por los temblores. Cuando por fin se recupero noto que la piedra que estaba sujetando ya no estaba y comenzó a buscarla por el cuarto. Fue entonces que noto algo que no estaba antes.

Una pequeña criatura, de color café, algo mas grande que una pelota de tenis, con dos grandes ojos totalmente azules, se encontraba enfrente de el, viéndolo fijamente. Ambos, la pequeña criatura con forma de hámster y Harry, se miraban uno al otro fijamente. Finalmente la criatura hablo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que un adepto visito este lugar- dijo la criatura mientras miraba a Harry.

-¿Qué? ¿Adepto? ¿Qué eres? ¿Dónde estoy?- Harry continuo con varias preguntas mas no dando tiempo a la criatura para contestar, finalmente después de un tiempo Harry tuvo que tomar un respiro y en ese momento la criatura decidió responder.

-Mi nombre es Flint- dijo la pequeña criatura, y continuo antes de que Harry ganara su segundo aire –Soy lo que es llamado un Djinn elemental de tierra- al ver que el humano no comprendía decidió explicar –Básicamente soy la representación del elemento tierra-

-Este lugar es conocido como el Santuario del Sol- dijo el djinn mirando alrededor un poco antes de regresar su mirada a Harry –La única forma de entrar a este lugar es siendo un adepto-

-¿Adepto? Lo has mencionado varias veces ¿Qué es un adepto?- pregunto Harry, aunque estaba algo sorprendido de poder hablar con este… djinn con tanta facilidad. _–tiene que ser… me volví loco-_ pensó Harry mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Un adepto es una persona que tiene una poderosa afinidad con los elementos- comenzó a explicar el pequeño djinn –Hay cuatro tipos de Adeptos y cada uno tiene su Djinn correspondiente- termino de explicar el djinn mientras observaba fijamente a Harry.

-¿Cuáles son los tipos?- pregunto Harry y luego recordó algo –Dices que solo un adepto puede entrar a este lugar, significa que también soy un adepto ¿verdad?- Harry espero a que el djinn le respondiera con una rápido asentimiento de su cabeza indicando que si antes de continuar -¿Me puedes decir que tipo de adepto soy?-

-Existen los adeptos de Venus o de tierra, los adeptos de Júpiter o de viento, los adeptos de Marte o de fuego y finalmente los adeptos de Mercurio o de agua- explico el djinn y luego miro fijamente a Harry por unos momentos hasta que finalmente empezó a saltar emocionado.

-¡Eres un adepto de Venus, justo de mi elemento lo que significa que me puedo unir a ti!- dijo la criatura muy animada.

-¿Unir?- dijo Harry algo inseguro -¿A que te refieres?-

-Mejor te explico que exactamente son los djinns- dijo Flint calmándose un poco antes de comenzar la explicación.

-Los djinns provenimos de las estrellas elementales- al ver la confusión en la cara del muchacho Flint rápidamente explico de que estaba hablando -Las estrellas elementales son piedras que guardan todo el poder de la alquimia, que es el poder que creo este mundo- viendo que el muchacho entendía por el momento, continuo con su explicación.

-Para cada una de las estrellas hay cierta cantidad de djinns- continuo explicando –Los djinns, siendo que somos una representación de nuestro elemento podemos prestar nuestra fuerza a personas que sean adeptos de nuestros elementos, de ese modo mientras mas djinns tenga un adepto mas fuerte será su psyenergy- y de nuevo, viendo la confusión en la cara del niño por el termino nuevo, clarifico antes de que preguntara –Psyenergy es la energía de la mente, la cual no conoce limites, si lo deseas suficiente y tienes suficiente poder puedes hacer lo que sea con la alquimia, el poder del que origina la psyenergy-

-Ok, déjame ver si entendí- dijo Harry después de pensarlo un poco –Aparentemente soy un adepto de Venus, el elemento tierra, tengo un poder llamado psyenergy que proviene de la alquimia, que es el poder que creo este mundo, y te quieres unir conmigo ya que somos del mismo elemento para ser mas fuertes, ¿lo entendí bien?- dijo Harry resumiendo la conversación.

-Si- contesto Flint –Y también esta el hecho de que estoy aburrido, llevo muchos años esperando que un adepto encontrara este lugar- dijo el djinn- Así que, ¿Qué dices, somos compañeros?-pregunto Flint.

-De acuerdo, pero primero explícame como funciona todo esto- contesto Harry.

-Es sencillo- respondió Flint –Los djinns pueden ser usados de distintas formas, si me usas en unión contigo mis poderes incrementaran los tuyos, o me puedes usar para convocar el elemento que represento, pero si haces eso estaré agotado y tardare un poco en reponerme, también puedes usar mas djinns para crear una convocación- explico.

-¿Convocación? ¿Hay mas de un djinn por elemento?- pregunto Harry confundido.

-Si hay mas de uno solo, ya te lo había dicho, es algo que los adeptos se sientes impulsados a hacer una vez que aceptan a un djinn como su compañero, se sienten impulsados a encontrar el resto de los djinns y eso ayuda a aumentar la fuerza del adepto- explicó Flint –En cuanto a las convocaciones, te lo explicare cuando sea necesario, con solo un djinn, que soy yo, no podrás convocar mucho mas que el elemento en su forma mas básica-

-Ahora deja me uno a ti- dijo Flint e inmediatamente se disolvió en esferas de energía color verdes que se dirigieron a la tierra y fueron absorbidos por el suelo, por un segundo nada se movió y luego el piso debajo de Harry comenzó a brillar con el mismo color verde de la energía de Flint, sin aviso de la tierra saltaron rayos de energía que empezaron a circular a Harry, hasta que, al mimo tiempo, todas se dirigieron a el y fueron absorbidas por la piel del chico.

Harry nunca se había sentido así. Se sentía energizado, totalmente lleno de energía, no había ninguna parte de el que no sintiera la energía trascurrir por su cuerpo. Entonces fue cuando lo noto, el mundo se veía borroso, como cuando no traía sus lentes puestos, al tocarse la cara noto que sus lentes estaban en efecto en su lugar. Al quitárselos noto que su visón era perfecta, podía ver todo sin sus lentes.

_-Veo que ya notaste el cambio en tu visión- _dijo una voz en la mente de Harry, asustándolo un poco. –_No te asustes, soy yo Flint, ahora que me uní a ti puedo hablar contigo de esta forma, igual tu, puedo oír tus pensamientos si me los diriges- _Flint explico apresurado para evitar que el muchacho entrara en pánico.

_-Bueno y… ¿Ahora que?-_ pregunto Harry algo inseguro.

-_Ahora comienza tu entrenamiento en alquimia y psyenergy-_ contesto Flint –_Te enseñare las bases de la psyenergy, nos tomara algún tiempo, pero por suerte este lugar tiene suficientes provisiones para unos cuantos días, no nos tomara mucho enseñarte las psyenergys básicas y después regresaremos a tu lugar de origen para continuar con tu entrenamiento.-_ contesto Flint.

Una semana después, Frente a la casa no. 4 de Camino Privent

Una semana paso, sin saber nada de su sobrino y Vernon estaba disfrutando de la vida. Sin el muchacho en su casa, por fin podían volver las cosas a la normalidad, y nada lo hacia mas feliz que eso. Poco sabía el que esto estaba a punto de cambiar.

Afuera de la casa de su tío, Harry Potter observaba por la casa mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedió esta semana.

Al día siguiente de unirse con Flint, su entrenamiento comenzó, primero con la historia de los grandes Guerreros que eran los adeptos en el pasado, eso fue algo que llamo su atención de inmediato. Al parecer en el pasado los adeptos habitaban todo el planeta, y podían lograr cosas que incluso estaban fuera del alcance de la imaginación. Pero Harry, gano un sueño al escuchar estas historias. El ser el adepto mas poderoso de la historia. El comprender como exactamente funcionaba la alquimia. El saber todo sobre la psyenergy y dominar su elemento como nadie antes que el pudo.

En los primero días, Flint descubrió algo inusual, pero a la vez, excitante. Al parecer la piedra que Harry encontró el primer día que llego a ese lugar, era la estrella elemental de Venus y de alguna manera Harry la había absorbido, haciendo que su psyenergy creciera exponencialmente, y tomando en cuenta que su psyenergy ya era inexplicablemente fuerte antes de la unión y sumando la estrella y a Flint, Harry estaba en su camino para ser el mas poderoso adepto de Venus de la historia.

Otra cosa que descubrieron fue que, Harry podía aprender las psyenergys básicas rápidamente, lo que ayudo a que Flint le enseñara todas las básicas y algunas más avanzadas. Lo primero que Flint le enseño fue a mover objetos con su psyenergy, que es lo mas básico para adeptos de Venus y Marte, dijo Flint en el momento. Luego continuo enseñándole, el movimiento básico de escape, el cual le permitía desmaterializarse en energía y escapar de un lugar, pero este movimiento tiene poco alcance y no se puede usar para moverse a grandes distancias.

Después le enseño la naturaleza del elemento tierra, que aunque tiene gran potencial ofensivo también es uno de los elementos que creo la vida y por lo tanto tiene potencial para ser usado en el arte de la curación. Harry en este momento puede curar heridas no muy graves pero esta avanzando para poder curar mayor daño a cualquier ser viviente, ya sea humano o animal.

Finalmente, cuando Flint estuvo seguro de que Harry entendía la naturaleza de la psyenergy, que es el poder de la mente y una derivación de la alquimia, Flint le enseño a Harry su primer ataque usando psyenergy. Temblor, es un movimiento básico, y es la introducción para ataques mas devastadores usando la psyenergy, pero aun así es un ataque temible, básicamente causa un temblor controlado en un área pequeña para causar daños a los alrededores.

Pero Flint no solo le enseño psyenergy a Harry. Flint también explico que para lograr ser un gran guerrero, como los adeptos de la antigüedad, el tendría que empezar a ejercitarse para aumentar la resistencia de su cuerpo, su agilidad y velocidad. No era tanto aumentar su fuerza física, solo sus reflejos y agilidad. Y para lograr esto Flint y Harry diseñaron un régimen físico que Harry seguiría por un tiempo e iría aumentando conforme fuera creciendo su resistencia.

Por ultimo, gracias a la fusión de Flint con la energía de Harry, Flint encontró una peculiaridad en la alineación de su psyenergy. Su alineación con el elemento tierra era el mas fuerte que el había visto, pero a la vez una parte de el tenia un poco del elemento viento, no lo suficiente para hacerlo un adepto de Júpiter pero si lo suficiente para aprender la psyenergy básica de uno. La psyenergy que permite leer la mente de otros.

Harry aun no ha podido dominar la lectura de mentes debido a que no ha tenido nadie con quien practicar la habilidad, pero Flint confía que podrá dominarlo en poco tiempo.

Finalmente, en el ultimo día de "Alquimia para tontos 101" como a Flint le gustaba llamar al entrenamiento básico que le dio a Harry, Flint le dio a Harry, un regalo muy especial.

Flashback

-Ok, como ya nos acabamos la comida aquí, y aprendiste las bases mas rápido de lo que pensé, ya nos podemos ir de este lugar- Dijo Flint, que se encontraba sentado en el hombro de Harry, viendo como Harry movía varios objetos a la vez, de varios tamaños.

-Una pregunta Flint- dijo Harry -¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí, no recuerdo como entre y la técnica de escape no sirve para largas distancias y además ocupas conocer la salida?- pregunto Harry mientras que se concentraba en la pequeña criatura en su hombro y dejaba de mover cosas a su alrededor.

-He… buena pregunta- contesto Flint, riendo un poco nervioso. Por unos momentos Flint estuvo callado contemplando, buscando una solución para el más nuevo problema. ¿Cómo salir de un lugar que no tiene salida? Entonces fue cuando la respuesta le llego –¡Ya se!- exclamo Flint – no pensaba en darte esto hasta mas tarde en tu entrenamiento… pero es necesario ahora, además no es como si fuera algo muy peligroso, es muy parecido a la técnica de escape.-

-¿De que estas hablando Flint?- pregunto Harry al ver que su amigo estaba pensado en voz alta.

-Espera un segundo Harry, en un momento lo sabrás- dijo Flint mientras que mandaba una pequeña esfera de energía al centro de la habitación, después de unos momentos la pequeña esfera de energía resurgió del suelo, pero esta vez con algo dentro de ella.

–Eso que vez es la Teleport Lapis- dijo Flint –Es una forma mas de la alquimia, este tipo de objetos existen a lo largo del mundo y cada una de ellas otorga una habilidad diferente, esta en especial tiene la habilidad de llevarte a cualquier lugar al que ya hayas estado antes, piensa en ella como en una forma mas fuerte de la técnica de escape- explico el djinn.

Fin Flashback

Con la teleport lapis en posesión, salir del santuario del sol fue algo muy fácil ya que Harry solo tuvo que activar la psyenergy de la teleport mientras se concentraba en la casa de su tío y la alquimia hizo el resto del trabajo, llevándolo exactamente a donde el quería estar, frente a su casa en Camino Privent.

Así que después de una semana de ausencia era por fin tiempo de hacer su aparición en la casa de sus parientes.

-Será divertido… ¿No lo crees Flint?- dijo Harry a su compañero el cual se encontraba oculto entre la ropa de Harry, la cual había cambiado también, en lugar de la ropa gastada que usaba antes, la cual pertenecía a su primo por lo que le quedaba muy grande, Harry había encontrado dentro del santuario del sol varios tipos de armaduras antiguas y con la ayuda de Flint eligió lo que le serviría mejor.

Lo primero que tomo fue una camisa hecha de cadenas, pero que era a la vez muy ligera, para cubrirla se coloco encima una capa que cubría todo su frente y espalda y llegaba hasta sus rodillas (como un poncho), pero dejaba los lados abiertos, la capa era de color negra pero tenia bordados blancos en las orillas, Flint había mencionado que la capa tenia la capacidad de ser mejorada con la ayuda de la alquimia pero que Harry necesitaba mas entrenamiento antes de poder intentarlo. Un pantalón negro hecho del mismo material de la capa y para terminar unas botas color café, hechas para el combate, dijo Flint.

Terminando con sus recuerdos, Harry comenzó el camino hacia la puerta principal de la casa de sus tíos, con la intención de darles un buen susto. Llegando a la puerta principal, Harry decidió simplemente abrir la puerta y anunciar su regreso. -¡Ya llegue!- grito Harry de manera jovial, casi como si estuviera feliz de estar ahí.

El ruido de platos estrellándose contra el suelo y de pasos apresurados corriendo hacia la entrada fue lo primero que escucho después de su anuncio y Harry peleo consigo mismo por controlar su risa. Finalmente, no después de mucho, la enorme figura de su tío, seguido de la figura mas pequeña pero también enorme de su primo y finalmente la larguirucha figura de su tía aparecieron frente a el en el pasillo.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí anormal?!- grito Vernon en cuanto vio a Harry, el cual se encontraba viendo a su "familia" calmadamente, incluso frente a la furia de su tío _–así que cree que puede ir y venir como quiera- _Pensó Vernon con malicia _–Le daré una lección que no olvidara-_

Harry noto rápidamente las intenciones de su tío, el cual se comenzó a mover para pararse frente a el. Decidiendo rápidamente que no le daría tiempo de hacer nada, Harry, comenzó con su plan. Apuntando su brazo derecho al pecho de su tío, Harry dio un pequeño empujo a su psyenergy para que envolviera a su tío y le permitiera moverlo como el quisiera.

Vernon noto inmediatamente el cambio, un segundo se encontraba caminando hacia el pequeño ingrato y el siguiente ya no podía mover su cuerpo, era como si algo lo estuviera agarrando y evitando su movimiento.

-Que te parece mi poder?- Pregunto Harry con una sonrisa llena de burla. Harry pudo ver como su primo y su tía, estaban confundidos por este comentario, así que Harry decidió continuar. –Este es mi poder, el poder de mover objetos a mi voluntad- dijo Harry mientras que estrellaba a su tío levemente contra la pared y lo sujetaba ahí.

Su tía dio un grito de susto al ver que su esposo se movía contra su voluntad y se estrellaba en la pared pero al ver la mirada que su sobrino le dio decidió quedarse callada y escuchar. Al ver esto Harry sonrió.

-Parece que lo comprendes, verdad tía?- pregunto Harry, y continuo sin esperar por una respuesta –Solo tengo una petición para ustedes, ignórenme y los ignorare, intenten algo y no les gustaran las consecuencias- dijo Harry mientras que usaba el movimiento de temblor, para que la casa vibrara levemente y pudo ver la comprensión en los ojos de su tía. –Estaré en mi habitación- dijo Harry mientras que soltaba a su tío el cual cayó al suelo, demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar, y se dirigió al pequeño closet debajo de las escaleras.

Un año más tarde.

En un año después de su encuentro con Flint, muchas cosas le pasaron a Harry, ahora de 6 años de edad.

Su entrenamiento con Flint continuo incluso después de haber regresado con sus tíos. Su entrenamiento consistió de ejercicios para aumentar su destreza y agilidad, las cualidades mas importantes, decía Flint.

No hubo mucho entrenamiento en habilidades de psyenergy, debido a que Flint menciono que el cuerpo de Harry necesitaba desarrollarse un poco más antes de poder continuar con las habilidades mas poderosas para que su cuerpo resistiera la carga de usar tanta energía.

Por otro lado, la habilidad de curación de Harry aumento mucho, ya que Harry la usaba al final de cada entrenamiento en las heridas que conseguía. Su habilidad de curación ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para curar heridas severas como la de un hueso roto.

Su "familia" también tubo cambios. Sus tíos decidiendo que era mejor seguir el mando de su anormal sobrino, lo ignoran totalmente dejándolo hacer lo que le plazca, igualmente Harry ignora totalmente a sus parientes.

Otra cosa que Harry aprendió en ese año fue a como infundir su psyenergy con intención y voluntad a un objeto para darle propiedades especiales a lo que el quiera. De inicio Harry infundio toda la ropa que consiguió en el santuario del sol con su psyenergy para hacerlas mas resistentes y que cambien de tamaño con el, de esta forma Harry nunca tiene que conseguir ropa diferente, también la hizo que nunca se ensuciara. Harry sigue experimentando con esta habilidad.

Su primo, Dudley Dursley, siguió las reglas de sus padres y dejo a Harry en paz, pero aun así continuo atormentando a todos los niños que entraban al parque que se encontraba cerca de su casa, y esa es la razón por la que solo el y su banda, eran los únicos que rondaban por el parque, y Harry que iba de vez en cuando, pero evitaba a su primo para no atraer problemas con la banda de tal.

Este era uno de esos días, Harry se encontraba paseando por el parque cuando escucho a su primo y su banda de amigos persiguiendo a alguien. Al principio Harry no se quería involucrar, ya que no quería pelear pero decidió ir a ver lo que pasaba.

Al llegar a donde su primo se encontraba, vio que la victima de ese día era una niña rubia, mas o menos de la altura de Harry, si no un poco mas grande, la niña era obviamente nueva al vecindario, y estaba llorando, por alguna razón Harry decidió que era momento de actuar, y decidió actuar.

-Hey! Dudley!- grito Harry acercándose al grupo. Todos voltearon a ver quien les hablaba y vieron a Harry acercándose.

-Vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí? Pero si no es nuestra victima favorita!- dijo uno de los amigos de Dudley.

-Que es lo que quieres aquí?- dijo Dudley, sorprendiendo a sus demás amigos, ya que pensaron que el querría atacarlo inmediatamente, después de todo Harry ES la victima favorita de Dudley.

-Simplemente se me ocurrió venir a ayudar a la nueva- dijo Harry señalando a la niña que estaba detrás de ellos, todavía muy asustada para moverse.

Mientras que la discusión entre Harry y su primo continuaba, la niña que habían estado persiguiendo se encontraba observando la situación con un poco de alivio, alguien la había venido a ayudar.

-Vamonos, chicos, estoy aburrido- dijo Dudley repentinamente, sorprendiendo a sus amigos, pero aun así siguieron a su líder. Con excepción de uno, el que había hablado primero, llamémoslo, niño 1.

-En un segundo, solo déjame enseñarle una lección a este pequeño metiche- dijo señalando a Harry, y comenzó a correr hacia el. Dudley solo pudo observar, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer y maldiciendo la estupidez de su amigo.

Harry sonrió levemente cuando el niño 1 corrió hacia el.

La niña se asusto, pensando que el niño amable que la vino a ayudar saldría lastimado.

Dudley maldijo de nuevo a su amigo.

Niño 1 sonrió victoriosamente, ya solamente a unos pasos de Harry y lanzo un golpe a su cara.

Harry levanto su brazo en dirección del niño uno y le dio un empujón brusco con su psyenergy, mandándolo a volar donde se estrello con un árbol y quedo inconciente.

Todos parpadearon en sorpresa, excepto Dudley.

-Toma a tu amigo y vete de aquí- dijo Harry con mucha seriedad, Dudley asintió, señalando a dos mas de sus amigos para que recogieran al que estaba desmayado y luego se fueron.

Una vez que se fueron Harry se relajo y comenzó a caminar hacia la niña, la cual todavía no se levantaba del suelo.

-Hola, me llamo Harry- dijo Harry cuando estaba enseguida de la niña –Como te llamas?-

-Me llamo… Katie- contesto la niña, ahora Katie, un poco insegura.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Harry notando que Katie se sujetaba el tobillo.

-Mi tobillo, me lo torcí al caer- dijo Katie.

Harry tenía una decisión que tomar. Un tobillo torcido no seria difícil de sanar, después de todo Harry se había torcido el tobillo varias veces en su entrenamiento, pero no estaba seguro de usar sus poderes frente a Katie –_en que estoy pensando? Acabo de usar mis poderes frente a toda la banda de Dudley y no quiero curar a Katie por esto… que hipócrita de mí-_ pensó Harry algo molesto consigo mismo.

-ok, déjame ver tu tobillo, confía en mi ok- dijo Harry mientras que tomaba el tobillo de Katie y dejaba que su energía comenzara a curar el tobillo.

Esto llamo la atención de Katie inmediatamente, ya que aparte del brillo verde que corría de la mano que se encontraba en su tobillo hacia dicha parte, podía sentir como su tobillo mejoraba, aun dolía un poco, pero nada como hace un momento.

-Ya esta- dijo Harry, sacando a Katie de sus pensamientos. –pero de aquí en adelante no vengas sola al parque, si es necesario búscame primero, la banda de Dudley me deja en paz la mayoría del tiempo y cuando no lo hace los pongo en su lugar rápidamente- dijo Harry con un tono de burla al final.

-En fin, eres nueva aquí verdad?- se espero a que Katie lo afirmara antes de continuar, cosa que hizo con la cabeza –Donde vives? Te acompaño a tu casa- dijo Harry mientras ayudaba a Katie a levantarse.

-Pero todavía no quiero ir a casa!- dijo Katie –me puedo quedar un rato contigo y luego ir a casa?- pregunto Katie sorprendiendo a Harry.

-ok- fue lo único que dijo Harry, y su primera amistad comenzó.

A partir de ese día Harry y Katie fueron inseparables. Harry explico sus poderes como algo que era natural para el y Katie lo tomo bien sin hacer muchas preguntas. Katie explico que se acababa de mudar por que transfirieron a su padre en el trabajo. También Katie es un año mayor que Harry, Katie teniendo 7 y Harry 6 años de edad.

Y así los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años.

Cuatro años más tarde.

Harry, ahora de 10 años de edad, se encontraba en una misión. Encontrar al Djinn. En los cuatro años desde su encuentro con Katie, Harry no había cambiado mucho, el seguía vistiendo el mismo atuendo, y continuo con su entrenamiento, la única diferencia en el era su altura, ahora era mas alto, pero eso era obvio.

La única diferencia es que en su itinerario hizo tiempo para poder pasar tiempo con Katie, y poder buscar mas Djinns como Flint quería.

En este momento Harry tiene un total de 3 Djinn, Flint, Granito y Cuarzo. Estos Djinns los consiguió siguiendo la conexión que Flint tiene con los otros Djinns cuando están cerca uno del otro.

Fue una verdadera sorpresa descubrir que estos tres Djinns se escondían en las cercanías de Privent Drive, pero una grata sorpresa ya que gracias a ellos los poderes de Harry aumentaron ampliamente.

En este momento Harry se encontraba en el zoológico en busca de lo que bien podría ser su cuarto Djinn.

-Estas seguro de que esta aquí?- pregunto Harry a Flint, parado fuera de la casa de los reptiles.

- Si Harry, ya te dije que siento la presencia de otro Djinn cerca de este lugar- contesto Flint, con paciencia.

Sin mas, ambos (o serán, los cuatro?) entraron a la casa de los reptiles, y fue una hora mas la que tardaron en encontrar al evasivo Djinn de tierra, dentro de la jaula de los dragones de komodo (ni idea si tenían, pero que mas da).

Cuando el Djinn los vio venir y noto que ya no tenía salida, salto en la cabeza de uno de los dragones y con su energía comenzó a controlar a la bestia, sorprendiendo a Harry.

-Que rayos?- grito Harry asustado –Esto no había pasado antes! Que hago Flint?- grito Harry mientras se alejaba del lagarto que empezó a crecer en tamaño.

-Tendrás que pelear Harry!- exclamo Flint -Hice mal en no mencionar esto antes, pero algunos Djinn pierden parte de su cordura por estar solos, este es uno de estos casos, la única forma en la que podrás detener a Vine va a ser derrotándolo en combate- termino Flint con su explicación, y espero para ver la respuesta de Harry.

-Pero Flint nunca antes e combatido con algo que tuviera psyenergy, como combato con esto?- pregunto Harry un poco asustado, mientras esquivaba los ataques del lagarto , el cual ya había dejado de crecer a una altura de 2 metros de altura y 5m de largo, para suerte de Harry la criatura era lenta, por lo que la agilidad de Harry le daba una ventaja para esquivar los ataques.

-Tómalo como otra parte de tu entrenamiento- dijo Flint calmadamente -Una vez me mencionaste que tu sueño era convertirte en el mas poderoso Adepto de Venus de la Historia, dime, como planeas lograr eso si tienes miedo de enfrentarte a esta criatura?-

Las palabras de Flint cortaron profundo en la mente de Harry. _-¡¿Que demonios estoy haciendo!?-_ grito Harry a si mismo dentro de sus pensamientos _-¡¿Para que e estado entrenando todo este tiempo?! ¡¿De que me sirvieron todas esas horas de práctica en mis poderes de tierra?! ¿¡Donde quedo mi convicción?! ¡¿Donde quedo mi valor?!-_ al terminar su monologo interno Harry puso su vista en el gran lagarto, su mirada llena de determinación.

Flint sonrió, o lo intento por que los djinn no tienen boca para sonreír. -_Ahí esta lo que estaba buscando-_ se dijo a si mismo al ver la determinación de Harry que volvía a su mirada _-con esa determinación y fortaleza de espíritu es con la que se forjan los grandes Adeptos de Venus, ¿No es así, Isaac?-_

Con Katie Bell, Al mismo tiempo de la pelea de Harry

Mientras Harry peleaba por su vida, Katie se encontraba en su casa, esperando a que Harry llegara, ya que dijo que iría con ella después de terminar con un asunto pendiente (la caza de Djinn).

Katie, ahora de 11 años de edad, no había cambiado mucho de cuando tenia 7, al igual que Harry ahora era más alta, pero aparte de eso, en realidad no había mucha diferencia, sin tomar en cuenta que su cuerpo ya empezaba a desarrollarse un poco mas, mostrando los inicios de la pubertad.

Fue entonces, mientras descansaba en la sala que algo extraño sucedió, por la ventana, la cual estaba abierta, entro una lechuza con una carta en el pico, el ave se dirigió directamente a Katie y soltó la carta cuando estaba cerca de la joven, para después salir volando por la ventana tan rápido como llego.

Katie tomo la carta, un poco perpleja, pero no sorprendida. Se ocupa más que una lechuza mensajera para sorprenderla, tomando en cuenta que es amiga de Harry y lo ha visto entrenar.

-Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería?- leyó Katie una vez que abrió la carta y comenzó a leer el contenido. Después de acabar de leer la carta Katie llego a una conclusión -Necesito mostrarle esto a Harry, el sabrá que hacer-

Es curioso como Katie tenía más confianza en Harry, un muchacho un año menor que ella, que en sus padres. Katie no lo podía explicar pero la confianza que ella tenía en Harry era mayor a la que le tenía a cualquier otra persona, pero en verdad no le daba mucha importancia y lo atribuía al hecho de que Harry nunca la había decepcionado o mentido.

Por este pequeño hecho, el destino de Harry estaba a punto de tomar otro giro inesperado que lo llevaría a la aventura de su vida y que marcaría el comienzo de su búsqueda por convertirse en el ser más poderoso en existencia.

De vuelta con Harry

-Spire!- grito Harry mientras usaba su psyenergy para crear picos de roca en el aire para que le llovieran a su enemigo.

La batalla con el dragón de cómodo no estaba yendo bien para Harry. Incluso con su ventaja de mayor agilidad, su enemigo tenia una resistencia tal que la mayoría de los ataques de Harry parecían no tener ningún efecto en la bestia.

Ambos combatientes mostraban varias heridas, pero las de Harry estaban tomando mayor efecto. Durante la batalla entera Harry había estado usando su psyenergy para atacar al lagarto, en vista de que no tenía otro tipo de arma para atacar, ya que todavía no comenzaba su entrenamiento con la espada. Pero esto estaba comenzando a pesarle a Harry, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a usar tanta psyenergy en tan poco tiempo. Además de esto también estaba forzado a usar curación para sus heridas cada que el lagarto lograba dar un golpe.

Finalmente, depuse de una hora de combate, Harry logro ver una abertura para un ataque y decidió tomarla, usando tanta energía como pudo, creo una aguja de roca con la técnica Spire y la uso para clavar la cola del lagarto al suelo. Sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados con un rugido de dolor de la bestia. Esta era su oportunidad, mientras que la bestia estaba ocupada tratando de liberar su cola, Harry convoco a sus 3 Djinns.

-Flint, Granito, Cuarzo! Cuento con ustedes!- Grito Harry lanzando a sus Djinns al aire donde se convirtieron en energía que se comenzó a combinar - Gran Madre de la Tierra! Cybele!- Grito Harry al mismo tiempo que la energía de los Djinn estallaba, tomando la forma de un sapo de color café y azul, con una pequeña barba blanca bajo los labios y cuatro árboles creciendo de su cabeza. El sapo tenía unos 3 metros de altura y proyectaba un aura de poder parecida al de la piedra de Venus.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Cybele, abrió su boca y disparo aguja tras aguja de roca, hacia el lagarto, el cual rugió de dolor, pero fue incapaz de escapar el ataque, finalmente después de unos momentos, el ataque superior de Cybele logro causar suficiente daño al lagarto que este comenzó a desintegrarse, dejando atrás a un exhausto Djinn que no tuvo mas energía para continuar peleando.

El combate había terminado. Y harry estaba emocionado, su primera batalla verdadera había sido todo un éxito. Había tomado mucho esfuerzo, lo que comprobaba a Harry que necesitaba mucho más entrenamiento, pero de eso se podía encargar mas tarde, por el momento todo lo que quería era, tomar a su nuevo Djinn y volver a casa, para poder visitar a Katie y tomar un descanso.

Caminando hacia el Djinn, Harry lo junto en sus brazos cuando estaba cerca, dejando que la energía del nuevo Djinn se incorporara a su propia psyenergy y sintiéndose energizado por el nuevo poder que cursaba por su cuerpo.

Fue antes de que Harry se volteara para dirigirse a la salida, que algo llamo su atención. Eran dos objetos que estaban tirados en el suelo. El primero era un florete, con un mango de color verde, con la hoja de la espada midiendo alrededor de un metro. El segundo, era el que dejaba a Harry algo confundido ya que nunca había visto uno parecido. Tenía la forma de una gota de agua y era de color dorado. Viendo su confusión, Flint, el cual ya se había recuperado de convocar a Cybele, decidió contestar las preguntas.

-La espada es conocida como "Elven Rapier", es una espada ligera perfecta para alguien que usa mas su agilidad en combate, también es considerada un artefacto, tomando en cuenta que es una espada con habilidades especiales- dijo Flint, parando un poco para permitir que Harry absorbiera toda esta información -esta es una espada perfecta para ti y comenzaremos a entrenarte con ella- termino Flint.

-Y el otro?- pregunto Harry, señalando a la gota dorada que estaba a un lado de la espada, mientras rejuntaba la espada y se la colocaba debajo de su capa, cubriéndola de la vista, después de todo a la mayoría de las personas no les gusta ver gente cargando con armas potencialmente peligrosas.

-El otro objeto…- comenzó Flint -Es conocido como el agua de la vida- dijo Flint asombrando a Harry -Esta pequeña gota que ves aquí tiene la habilidad de curar a alguien que allá muerto recientemente y que su alma sigua dentro de su cuerpo, o bien curar a alguien que este al borde de la muerte- dijo Flint seriamente, hacinado que Harry le pusiera mucha atención -Es en verdad un objeto muy poderoso y tenemos suerte de tener una en nuestra posesión así que cuidémosla bien, ok? Nunca se sabe cuando podría servir.-

Sin mas que decir, Harry se dirigio a la salida y activo su teleport lapis, para regresar al parque cerca de la casa de sus tíos.

Parque cercano a Privent Drive no. 4

Una vez en el parque, Harry comenzó su camino hacia la casa de Katie, la cual no estaba muy lejos. Después de unos minutos de caminar Harry por fin llego a la puerta de la casa de Katie y toco el timbre para que abrieran la puerta, lo cual no tomo mucho tiempo.

Casa de Katie, unos minutos antes de la llegada de Harry

Una hora después de que la carta de la extraña escuela llegara, Katie decidió que se la enseñaría a sus padres mientras esperaba por Harry, así que tomando su carta bajo las escaleras y se dirigio a la sala donde estaban sus padres.

Fue en ese momento que un pensamiento entro a su mente _-Mis padres no conocen a Harry-_ era extraño, Harry y ella llevaban siendo los mejores de los amigos por ya cuatro años y Harry la había visitado varias veces, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón, sus padres nunca habían visto a Harry, nunca se habían conocido. Era extraño. _-No importa los presentare cuando llegue Harry-_

Por fin llegando a la sala vio que su padre, Matt Bell, y su madre, Silvia Bell, estaban sentados viendo el noticiero.

/…se reporto un disturbio en el zoológico en la casa de los reptiles pero cuando las autoridades llegaron al sitio a revisar se encontraron con una de las jaulas rotas y la mayoría del lugar destruido. La jaula abierta era una que contenía a un raro Dragón de Komodo. La policía no a encontrado ninguna pista en el lugar, pero si se encontró piel del animal en varias partes del lugar, se cree…/

Katie dejo de escuchar el noticiero, perdiendo interés en el y se paro frente al televisor para hablar con sus padres.

-Mama, papa, hoy llego algo por correo para mi- comenzó Katie, ganando la atención de sus padres, los cuales le pidieron que continuara con una moción de sus manos. En lugar de hablar, Katie paso la carta a sus padres al mismo tiempo que el timbre sonó, y sabiendo quien iba a venir Katie salio corriendo a atender la puerta dejando a sus padres leyendo la carta.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, dándole un pequeño susto a Harry, pero aun así devolvió el abrazo que Katie le dio como saludo y entro siguiendo a Katie, cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

-Ven Harry, hoy paso algo y ocupo tu opinión- dijo Katie mientras lo guiaba a la sala donde sus padres acababan de terminar de leer la carta y tenían una expresión escéptica en sus caras.

-Debe ser una broma Katie- dijo Matt en cuanto su hija entro a la sala, dándole la carta, con sus esposa asintiendo su apoyo con la decisión de su padre. Katie solo tomo la carta y se la dio a Harry, el cual la tomo y comenzó a leerla. Fue entonces que Los padres de Katie notaron al chico detrás de su hija.

-¿Quién es tu amigo Katie?- Pregunto Silvia, señalando a Harry

-El es Harry, mi amigo del que siempre les hablo- dijo Katie con una sonrisa -Harry ellos son mis padres Matt y Silvia- dijo Katie volteando a ver a su mejor amigo.

-Mucho Gusto- dijo Harry con un tono distraído y sin dejar de ver la carta con una expresión de sorpresa. Todos estuvieron callados por unos minutos, observando a Harry.

Matt, observo al amigo de su hija, el cual el llego a pensar que no existía después de que paso un año y sin conocerlo y noto su extraña vestimenta, otra de las cosas que lo hacían pensar que el chico no existía, pero aquí frente a sus ojos estaba Harry, el mejor amigo de su hija, de carne y hueso, y era exactamente como su hija lo describía -Bizarro…- dijo Matt en no mas que un susurro, por lo que nadie lo escucho.

Silvia por otro lado, nunca creyó en la loca teoría de su esposo de que Harry era un amigo imaginario, pero siempre pensó que su hija exageraba cuando describía la vestimenta extraña del chico, pero ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos, no lo podía negar, Harry era un personaje extraño en verdad.

Después de unos minutos más de silencio, en los que Harry continuo viendo la carta con una cara de sorpresa, Katie por fin rompió el silencio.

-Entonces Harry…¿Qué opinas?- dijo Katie esperando por una respuesta.

-…Siempre supe que eras especial Katie- Dijo Harry, provocando que Katie se sonrojara un poco, cosa que Harry no noto, pero los padres de Katie si, en los cuales una sonrisa adorno sus rostros _-ahh, no es tierno, el primer amor de Katie- _pensaron ambos padres. -Pero nunca pensé que fuera por que pertenecieras a la comunidad mágica- término Harry sorprendiendo a Katie y a sus padres.

-Katie… eres una bruja- dijo Harry, provocando que el padre de Katie se parara de un salto y señalara a Harry.

-No insultes a mi hija, jovencito!- grito Matt, llamando la atención de Harry hacia el, y cuando Matt vio sus ojos se sorprendió, estaban llenos de seriedad.

-No estoy bromeando, ni insultando a nadie, el término Bruja es el nombre que se le da a las mujeres en la comunidad mágica, así como mago se les dice a los hombres- explico Harry calmando a todos los presentes.

-Pero como sabes esto Harry?- pregunto Katie

-Es por que yo vengo de una de las Nobles y Antiguas familias de la comunidad mágica de gran bretaña, la familia Potter se remonta a unos 5000 años cuando fue fundada- dijo Harry sorprendiendo a todos en el cuarto.

-Que crees que debería hacer Harry? Tú siempre eres bueno cuando se trata de estas cosas raras- dijo Katie

-No te preocupes por nada Katie- dijo Harry -Si deseas asistir a Hogwarts yo me encargare de todos los arreglos, de hecho esto es bueno por que el año que viene yo tambien voy a asistir, o por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo mi tía cuando leí su mente- dijo Harry.

-Dijo que leyó su mente o escuche mal- pregunto Matt en voz baja a su esposa la cual solo asintió con la cabeza - eso pensé-

-Entonces, papa, mama, puedo ir, por favor- dijo Katie a sus padres, poniendo esa cara de suplica que todo niño y niña tienen para convencer a sus padres. Pero sus padres aun no estaban convencidos.

-No estoy seguro, todo esto es muy repentino y que tal si todo resulta ser una broma?- pregunto Matt.

-Imposible- dijo Katie con mucha convicción -Si Harry dice que es real, entonces lo es- dijo Katie con tanta seguridad que sorprendió a sus Padres.

-Les puedo demostrar que existen tipos extraños de energía en el mundo si eso es lo que desean- el repentino ofrecimiento de Harry sorprendió a todos, que en sus momentos de contemplación habían olvidado que estaba aquí. Aun así ambos padres asintieron con la cabeza.

Harry se concentro por un momento, llamando a la poca psyenergy que le quedaba y apunto su mano al sillón, envolviéndolo en energía y empujándolo, sorprendiendo a los padres de Katie. Katie por otro lado, se enojo, cosa que tambien sorprendió a sus padres.

-Harry! Has algo grande no solo muevas cosas, Has que tiemble o teletransportate!- dijo Katie.

-Ahora no Katie, estuve peleando una hora con un entupido dragón de Komodo poseído por un Djinn y eso me dejo totalmente exhausto-.

Fue en ese momento que Katie noto la sangre en la ropa de su amigo. -Harry estas sangrando? Estas bien?- dijo Katie preocupada por el bienestar de su amigo. Fue entonces que la preocupación de su hija saco a sus padres de sus pensamientos y notaron que Harry tenía varias manchas de sangre y parecía estar respirando rápidamente, una clara señal de cansancio.

-No te preoAHHH!…- comenzó Harry pero fue interrumpido por Katie, quien presiono una de las manchas, que era un lugar con una de las heridas profundas de Harry y provoco que dejara salir un grito de dolor ya que no estaba preparado para eso.

-Lo ves, no estas bien- dijo Katie y luego volvió a ver a sus padres - se puede quedar Harry a dormir? Ocupa descansar para recuperar su energía y poder curarse- dijo Katie explicando sus razones a sus padres. Los cuales solo asintieron con la cabeza y vieron como su hija arrastraba al chico por las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

-Eso fue… interesante- dijo Silvia. Refiriéndose a todo lo que sucedió en el poco tiempo que conocieron a Harry.

-Raro creo que es una palabra mas aceptable- dijo Matt, sin ocultar su confusión por los eventos ocurridos.

Esa noche los padres de Katie discutieron tarde por la noche sobre que acción tomar, y al final decidieron confiar en su hija y en su extraño amigo y dejarla asistir a la, mas aun extraña, escuela.

Una semana después de la pelea contra el dragón de komodo

En la semana que siguió a la pelea y al descubrimiento de que Katie era una bruja, Harry se dedico a descubrir todo lo que pudo sobre la comunidad mágica y no solo lo que podía sacar de la mente de su tía.

Gracias a sus esfuerzos, descubrió que la anciana loca de los gatos, la cual conoceremos desde ahora como loca 1, era lo que se conocía como una squib, o una persona nacida de una familia mágica pero sin poderes mágicos.

Al revisar la mente de la loca 1 Harry descubrió que el lugar más cercano con una comunidad mágica era un lugar llamado Callejón Diagon, que estaba en Londres, y se decidió a explorar, el lugar.

Una vez ahí, invadió la mente de cuantas personas pudo, sacando tanta información como pudo sobre las tiendas del callejón y el funcionamiento de las cosas en ese lugar.

Una semana después cuando estaba seguro de que todo estaba listo, anuncio en la casa de los Bell que tenia todo listo para llevar a Katie por sus cosas. La idea de dejar a su hija ir sola a Londres con un chico aun mas joven que ella, no sentaba bien con Matt ni con Silvia, pero se relajaron cuando Harry mostro que era mas fuerte de los que aparentaba y que podía hacer un escape rápido si era necesario.

Y esto nos lleva a donde Katie y Harry se encontraban en este momento. En las concurridas calles del Callejón Diagon.

-Lista Katie?- pregunto Harry y recibió su respuesta en la forma de un apretón en su mano, ya que iban tomados de la mano para no perderse. Sin mas que decir, ambos se dirigieron hacia el edificio enorme del fondo, el cual Harry conocía como Gringotts el banco mágico controlado por goblins, hecho del cual le advirtió a Katie.

Una vez ahí, Katie dejo a Harry manejar a los goblins para abrir una cuenta al nombre de Katie, con el dinero que sus padres le habían dado, el cual fue convertido a galeones, para después usar la llave de la bóveda de Harry, la cual le había quitado a su tía, para bajar a su bóveda y hacer un pequeño retiro, y luego a la de Katie por lo mismo.

Una vez fuera, procedieron a las tiendas necesarias para conseguir, libros, los cuales Harry compro copias de lo que le intereso, que fueron libros sobre encantos, transfiguración y maldiciones, mientras que Katie compro libros que su carta decía que iba a ocupar. Después fueron a comprar los materiales para las pociones de Katie, luego por los uniformes, y finalmente, por las varitas.

Al entrar a Olivanders, Harry y Katie curiosearon un rato mientras esperaban que alguien los atendiera, y fue entonces que un anciano salió detrás de Katie, dándole un susto. Después de un rato Katie recibió su varita. Y luego fue el turno de Harry que insistió ver si una respondía a el. Después de una hora de probar varita tras varita, Olivander se dio por vencido en tratar de encontrar una varita para Harry.

_-Harry- _dijo Flint repentinamente en la mente de Harry -_ninguna varita podrá aceptarte ya que tu principal fuente de energía es Psyenergy en lugar de alguna energía mágica, pero no te preocupes, la psyenergy fundida con intención y voluntad puede imitar el funcionamiento de la magia y la puedes usar como psyenergy normal-_ dijo Flint e inmediatamente Harry se alegro.

Después de dejar la tienda de varitas, Harry y Katie se dirigieron a la tienda de mascotas mágicas para conseguir una lechuza, para poder mantenerse en contacto mientras que Katie estaba en Hogwarts.

Entrando a la tienda Katie comenzó a buscar una lechuza que le gustara, mientras que Harry miraba las damas mascotas que tenían, y fue mientras andaba paseando por los reptiles, que Flint comenzó a hablarle.

_-Harry-_ dijo Flint al joven adepto _–Puedo sentir un Djinn cerca, ponte atento y busca algo que se vea sospechoso, este Djinn se siente salvaje lo mas seguro es que nos ataque cuando nos vea-_ explico Flint a Harry, el cual comenzó a buscar los alrededores de la tienda de una manera mas detallada.

-Harry!- Grito Katie detrás de este, dándole un susto, y haciendo que volteara rápidamente.

-No hagas eso Katie!- dijo Harry con un tono exasperado –Alguna razón por la que necesitaras gritarme en el oído?- pregunto el muchacho.

-Si Harry- contesto la chica –Ya encontré un ave que me gusta- continuo, al mismo tiempo que mostraba una jaula que contenía una lechuza de color gris claro –Te gusta? Se llama Mario- dijo la chica.

-…Mario?- pregunto Harry, con un tono confundido.

-Le ves cara de Mauro?- pregunto Katie.

-De hecho le veo mas cara de Daniel- dijo Harry.

Las personas alrededor de ellos solo continuaron viendo este bizarro espectáculo, antes de decidir que era mejor si lo olvidaban. Hubo muchos casos de auto-oblivate ese día en el callejón Diagon.

1 de Septiembre, Estación King Cross

Y así por fin llego el día en el que Katie emprendería su viaje a la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts.

En los días seguidos a su viaje al callejón Diagon, Harry y Katie se aseguraron de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo juntos, ya que un a vez que las clases de Katie comenzaran les seria muy difícil poder verse, mas aun por que Harry no tenia idea de donde estaba la escuela y la Teleport Lapis solo lo podía llevar a lugares a los que a estado.

Caminando por la concurrida estación, Harry, quien estaba guiando a los Bell a donde sabia que estaba la plataforma 9 ¾, el chico estaba pensando en lo que haría con el tiempo libre que tendría en sus manos.

_-Sin Katie aquí tendré un poco mas de tiempo libre-_ pensó Harry _-Y me voy a aburrir sin ella aquí, que debería hacer?-_

_-No te preocupes Harry-_ La voz de Flint corto los pensamientos de Harry, llamando su atención _-Ahora que tenemos un poco mas de tiempo aumentaremos tu entrenamiento en la manipulación de la psyenergy de Venus-_

Ahora, esto llamo la atención de Harry. Cuando conoció a Flint, y la subsiguiente explicación de la naturaleza elemental de la psyenergy, una cosa llamo más la atención de Harry.

Psyenergy, es la creadora de todo.

Esto llevo a Harry a tener la idea de poder modificar a un ser para hacerlo como el. Un adepto. Teóricamente posible, pero prácticamente imposible, debido al inmenso dominio que uno debe tener sobre su energía para poder manipular la energía de otros. Pero Harry no se rindió, se prometió a el mismo que algún día lo intentaría, después de todo, ocuparía mas adeptos para avanzar sus planes, y si los puede crear, seria mucho mejor.

_-Harry- _Hablo Flint firmemente _-Si vamos a intentar cambia la naturaleza de un ser vivo, lo haremos después de que entiendas lo que puede pasar si fallamos y bajo ninguna circunstancia lo haremos con un humano, necesitamos un ser mas pequeño y menos complicado-_

_-Que tal con un gato?-_ pregunto Harry, el cual siempre había querido un gato de mascota.

-_Lo intentaremos con eso, pero por ahora pon atención a tu amiga- _Respondió Flint terminado el tema.

Volteando a ver a Katie, Harry noto que estaba intentado llamar su atención, fue cuando noto que ya estaban frente al pilar entre la plataforma 9 y 10.

-Aquí es, solo tienes que caminar a través del pilar y estarás en la plataforma 9 ¾- Dijo Harry -Te acompañare para asegurarme de que todo esta bien- continuo Harry tomando el carro de Katie y empujando sus cosas atravesando la pared, dejando solos a los Bell, para que dijeran sus despedidas.

Una vez dentro Harry noto el inmenso tren de vapor _-Ese es un inmenso tren de vapor- _(A/N: que chingados acabo de decir!) pensó Harry. Unos momentos después Katie cruzo la pared y ambos dirigieron al tren para buscar un lugar para Katie, y encontraron uno relativamente rápido.

-Bueno supongo que aquí es donde me despido…- Dijo Harry un poco deprimido, su única amiga se iría por un largo tiempo y volvería a estar sin contacto humano decente.

-Si… supongo que así es…- continuo Katie, en el mismo tono de Harry. -Ven conmigo Harry- dijo Katie repentinamente, sorprendiendo a Harry - Así sabrás donde esta la escuela y podrás visitarme cuando puedas- continuo explicando la chica, y una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de su amigo.

-Sabes que Katie- contesto Harry -Yo creo que esa es una buena idea.- dicho esto, una sonrisa se hizo lugar en las caras de los dos amigos.

Con la decisión tomada, solo quedaba ejecutarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta, lo que seria fácil ya que nadie se conocía entre si de los de nuevo ingreso y Harry podía pasar desapercibido como alguien de primer año.

Así que sin más que hacer para llevar su plan en acción, Harry y Katie se acomodaron en sus asientos, con Katie platicando sobre sus expectativas acerca de la escuela.

Unas horas mas tarde, Katie se había quedado dormida, y Harry estaba aburrido ya que no tenía nada que hacer, así que se decidió a explorar el tren, levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de la cabina donde estaban, Harry comenzó su exploración, mirando las demás cabinas y observando a unos de los estudiantes.

Fue un poco mas tarde que Harry, se encontró con algo que lo hizo enojar.

En una de las cabinas, se encontraba una chica, que parecía estar asustada por la situación en la que se encontraba, la chica se encontraba rodeada de tres chicos que parecían estarla acosando, la situación molesto mucho a Harry por que le recordó mucho a la primera vez que conoció a Katie.

Sin pensarlo mas, Harry abrió la puerta de la cabina, llamando la atención de los ocupantes a el, los chicos primero se sorprendieron un poco de que alguien los estuviera molestando, pero inmediatamente su sorpresa se convirtió en enojo por ser interrumpidos.

-Que crees que haces!- pregunto uno de los chicos, al cual llamaremos, chico 1 -Que no ves que estas interrumpiendo algo- continuo el chico, con los otros dos chicos, chico 2 y chico 3, agregando sus comentarios, que no tienen relevancia alguna.

En vez de contestar, Harry levanto sus brazos, apuntándolos a los chicos con las palmas de su mano y dirigió su psyenergy para estrellar a los tres chicos unos contra otros dejándolos inconcientes, con el trabajo terminado Harry turno su atención a la chica para examinarla por heridas.

Arrodillándose a la altura de la chica, ya que esta estaba en el suelo, Harry comenzó a examinar a la chica por cualquier señal de heridas, pero cuando acerco su mano para revisar uno de los moretes en la cara de la chica, esta reacciono como si esperara un golpe.

-Hey- comenzó Harry, tratando de calmar a la chica -No te preocupes, no te voy a lastimar-

La chica volteo un poco para ver a Harry en los ojos, como juzgando sus intenciones, y después de unos momentos se relajo un poco, aunque Harry noto que todavía estaba un poco tensa.

Sin decir más Harry concentro su psyenergy en energía curativa y comenzó a curar las heridas de la chica.

La chica por su parte había estado teniendo un mal día, dentro de una mala semana, en una línea de malos meses. Este no era un incidente aislado, ya era recurrente y era algo que ya esperaba que pasara, día tras día.

Todo había comenzado no hace mucho, cuando sus poderes como Metamophmagus se habían manifestado. Al principio estaba muy contenta, esto era algo que la hacia diferente, que la hacia especial. Su felicidad no duro mucho. Poco después de que todos se enteraran de sus poderes, os amigos que tenia la dejaron, diciendo que era muy rara, por lo que la excluyeron. Poco después empezaron los abusos. Ya era algo habitual, algo esperado.

Lo que no espero fue que un niño, tal vez un poco mas joven que ella la ayudara. Pero no dejo crecer la esperanza de conseguir un amigo. _-después de todo, en cuanto sepa lo que soy, será igual que los demás- _

Sin embargo, la calidez que sintió proviniendo de las manos del chico, las cuales estaban quitando el dolor que sentía por el abuso de los otros chicos, la estaba haciendo sentir seguro, como si pudiera confiar en esta persona.

-Ya esta, todo listo- exclamo Harry una vez que acabo - Te vas a sentir un poco incomoda pero eso se quitara en unos minutos, Me llamo Harry, por cierto-

-Tonks- dijo la chica en un tono bajo, como si no quisiera que la escucharan.

-Bien Tonks, no tengo la menor idea de por que te estaban haciendo eso, pero si algún día ocupas mi ayuda, pídela ok?- dijo Harry honestamente, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-…Por que?- pregunto Tonks, confundida, nunca antes alguien la había querido ayudar, ni siquiera dentro de su propia casa de Hufellpuff, la casa de la lealtad, había alguien que le hubiera ofrecido ayuda.

-Por que no?- Pregunto Harry de regreso - ven vamos te presentare a mi amiga- dijo Harry tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a pararse, antes de sacarla del compartimiento del tren en el que estaban y llevándola hasta el compartimiento que compartía con Katie.

-Hey Katie!- dijo Harry cuando entro llego.

-Hey Harry, quien es ella?- pregunto Katie cuando noto a la persona que estaba detrás de Harry, como escondiéndose detrás de el, como si pensara que Harry la protegería.

Fue entonces que Katie lo entendió, la manera en la que la chica actuaba era parecida a la manera en la que ella actuaba poco después de que Harry la salvara de la banda de su primo.

-Alguien la ataco?- pregunto Katie preocupada, sorprendiendo a Tonks.

-Ella es Tonks- dijo Harry -La ayude con unos tipos hace poco, y es nuestra primera amiga en Hogwarts- dijo Harry, sorprendiendo aun mas a Tonks.

-De verdad… de verdad quieres ser mi amigo- pregunto Tonks de manera insegura.

-Claro que si!- respondió Harry con total seguridad, provocando una sonrisa de Tonks -No te preocupes, ahora nos tienes a mi y a Katie.

-Gracias- respondió Tonks. Tal vez su suerte estaba empezando a cambiar.

Después de esto los tres comenzaron a platicar, durante todo el camino a Hogwarts, conociéndose mejor.

Harry y Katie descubrieron que Tonks era un año mayor que Katie y que iba en su segundo año de escuela, también, con algo de nerviosismo de parte de Tonks, que esta era una metamorphmaga, cosa que Harry pensó que era impresionante y Katie no le dio importancia.

Por otro lado Tonks descubrió sobre los poderes de Harry, los cuales descubrió fueron los que la curaron, también le contaron que Harry no empezaba sus años de escuela hasta dentro de un año y que se había colado al tren para ver donde estaba el lugar y poder teletransportarse a el en cualquier momento.

El trío continuo platicando hasta que el tren llego a su destino, creando las bases de una amistad nueva, y los inicios de una aventura sin igual.

Bruja, Metamorphmagus y Adepto, sus aventuras comenzaran pronto, las cuales los llevaran a descubrir cosas más allá de la imaginación.

R&R

A/N: Bueno eso es todo para el primer capitulo, tengo la sensación de que lo apresure mucho al final, pero para ser honesto ya quería comenzar con la parte de Hogwarts, que es donde la verdadera acción, y con acción me refiero a comedia, comienza.

El próximo capitulo no es nada mas que relleno, dado el caso de que no sucederá nada mas interesante que mas desarrollo de los personajes y sus habilidades, y tal vez decida poner mas casería de Djinns.

En fin, hasta la próxima.

Mata Jata Ne!


End file.
